Quality of Service (QoS) is essential for the successful delivery of wireless traffic that is sensitive to latency and packet drop, such as voice and video streams. Wireless video applications have become increasingly popular. In a wireless video application, a wireless network device, such as a wireless network access point or base station device, transmits video traffic to a wireless client device where the video traffic is to be experienced.
For unicast video applications, the video capacity representing the number of video streams that a wireless network access point or base station device can support at a given time on a given channel is limited and varies with many factors. An over-subscription of even a single video stream can cause unacceptable packet latencies or packet loss rates for the other video streams. For multicast wireless video, video capacity is not a problem. However, since the packet loss rate for multicast video is the same as the packet error rate, a common solution is to convert the multicast video into unicast video so that the packet loss rate is reduced by packet re-transmission. The unicast video streams converted from the multicast feed also need to be evaluated for admission control.